Harry Riddle (Deutsche Version)
by Lanfear69
Summary: Was, wenn Tom Marvolo Riddle Harrys biologischer Vater wäre? Dies ist meine Übersetzung ins Deutsche von der Story "Harry Riddle" von "snarryvader81".
1. Chapter 1

Kapitel

31. Oktober 1981

»Avada Kedavra!«

Grünes Licht schnellt auf ein Gesicht, umhüllt von rotem Haar, zu.

Es gab ein Zischen von Atem, das einmal vielleicht als Schrei gedacht worden war, gefolgt von dem schweren Aufschlag eines Leichnams, der auf den Holzboden aufschlug. Lord Voldemort sah gelassen zu als das Leben den Körper seines letzten Opfers verließ und steckte langsam seinen Zauberstab ein, dessen Spitze noch immer leicht grün glühte. Es passte zu der Farbe ihrer Augen, die ihm zugewandt waren und glasig nach oben starrten, als sie über den Boden gestreckt mit einem Arm über ihrer Schulter gestreckt lag.

Mit unterdrücktem, zufriedenem Gelächter stieg er über sie hinweg und hielt vor einem schmalen Kinderbett inne, das sie beschützt hatte. In ihm saß ein kleines Kind, das mit großen Augen die Szene vor sich anstarrte. Voldemort war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er nicht verstand, was los war, was wahrscheinlich auch am besten so war. Als er Gerüchte von Pettigrew hörte, dass Miss Lily Evans (or Missus Lily Potter, manchmal verwechselte er selbst das) ein Kind geboren hatte, dass ihm ziemlich ähnlich sah, war er recht fasziniert. Schließlich war er sich sehr sicher, dass er steril war; Schwarze Magie gab Kraft, brauchte aber auch den Körper auf, dass wusste er noch bevor er überhaupt anfing, sie zu praktizieren.

Aber Vaterschafts-Zauber lügten nicht und der Junge Harry (was für ein furchtbarer Name, dachte er, so gemein und mugglehaft) war sein Sohn.

Es war nicht so, dass er Kinder mochte, im Gegenteil, aber sein eigenes Kind würde … anders sein … als die kleinen Biester, die die Todesser oder die Idioten, mit denen er zur Schule gegangen war, hatten. Sein Kind würde … mächtig sein.

Also verbrachte er das Jahr damit, quer durch England zu wandern und Ausschau zu halten. Obwohl der Fidelius Zauber nicht länger ein Problem war, waren die Potters doch oft umgezogen und es war schwierig gewesen, sie aufzustöbern. Aber, nach beinahe einem ganzen Jahr des Umherziehens von Stadt zu Stadt, der Dezimierung der Bevölkerung und dem Verhören von Zauberern und gleichermaßen Muggels, hatte er sie endlich gefunden.

Und das an Halloween, wie nett. Jemand hatte versucht Bella ein Kompliment für ihr »Kostüm« zu geben und hatte als Ergebnis den Cruciatus erfahren.

Harry starrte ihn immer noch mit geweiteten, grünen Augen, die möglicherweise Schreck zeigten.

Schnell griff er über das Gitter der Krippe und schnappte ihn und hielt ihn umständlich in seinen Armen, fasziniert und abgestoßen zur selben Zeit. Er hatte Babys niemals süß gefunden und fand ihn nicht besser als all die anderen. Trotzdem, nach all der verschwendeten Zeit, die er suchend verbracht hatte, war es nicht so, als ob er ihn jetzt einfach so hierlassen würde.

Mit einem langen, gequälten Seufzen holte er seinen Zauberstab zurück heraus und brüllte »Incendio« und sah mit einer nicht kleinen Menge an Zufriedenheit zu, wie das Haus Feuer fing. Er eilte die Treppe hinunter und hielt nur kurz inne, um mit einem leisen Grinsen auf James Potter´s leblosen Körper zu schauen, dann floh er durch die Eingangstür und drängelte die Paar Todesser zu seite, wobei er ziemlich sicher war, dass irgendein Muggel bald die Behörden informieren würde.

Ein Muggel, der in Godrics Hollow lebte, rief die Polizei und irgendwie wusste Sirius Black, dass etwas wirklich Schreckliches passiert war.

»Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie okay sind«, sagte Remus, als sie sich beeilten, um hinter die Apparier-Barriere zu kommen, aber Sirius konnte die Nervosität und Aufregung in seiner stimme hören. »Sie sind in Ordnung. Sie- sie müssen einfach.«

Sirius versuchte nicht, ihn zu korrigieren und plötzlich schien seine Stimme gefroren zu sein. Er hatte James seit beinahe einem Jahr nicht gesehen, da er, Lily und Harry begonnen hatten sich zu verstecken. Dumbledore hatte sich nicht wirklich klar ausgedrückt, warum der Fidelius notwendig gewesen ist und nur irgendetwas gesagt darüber, dass James der Kopf von einer reinblütigen Familie war und so möglicherweise angegriffen werden könnte-Er konnte sich im Augenblick nicht wirklich erinnern, dafür waren sein Gedanken zu durcheinander für ihn, um einen bestimmten festzunageln. Sie erreichten die Grenze und er apparierte, während er kurz seine Augen schloss und den Rauch bereits roch, bevor er sie überhaupt öffnete. Sein Herz sank.

Remus schnappte nach Luft und beinahe hätte Sirius das Gleiche getan. Das Haus brannte und schien das bereits einiger Zeit getan zu haben, da kaum etwas mehr davon zurückgeblieben war. Muggle-Feuerwehrmänner waren vor den Zauberern angekommen, mit ihren riesigen Wagen und Ambulanzen, die auf der Straße standen. Jedoch hatte eine Gruppe von Auroren sie (mit den Nachbarn, die aus ihrem Haus gekommen waren) zur Seite genommen und waren nun dabei, ihr Gedächtnis zu löschen, während andere Auroren das Haus untersuchten und Zaubersprüche aufsagten, um das Feuer zu löschen. Das Dunkle Mal hing über dem Rauch, dessen Schädel und Schlange sich unheimlich vom Morgenhimmel abhoben.

Dumbledore war da und redete mit der aufgelösten Minerva McGonagall und sah dem Geschehen tatenlos zu.

»Dumbledore!«, rief Sirius und life über den Rasen auf ihn zu. Der Mann drehte sich um, seine Augen glitzernd hinter den Brillengläsern.

»Was ist passiert? Was zur Hölle ist passiert? Wo-wo sind James und Lily? Ich mein-« Er plapperte weiter, aber er konnte einfach keinen vernünftigen Satz zu Stande bringen. Und selbst als er danach fragte und die Wahrheit bekämpfte, tief in ihm drinnen wusste er bereits, wo James und Lily waren. Er hatte ähnliche Dinge so oft im Laufe des Kriegs gesehen, trotzdem hatte er nie gedacht, dass es seinen Freunden passieren könnte-

Dumbledore wollte seinen Fragen nicht antworten, so viel konnte er sagen. Aber tat es dann doch nach einer Pause. »James und Lily … sind weg, Sirius. Sie sind tot. Es tut mir leid.«

Und jetzt konnte er sich selbst nichts mehr vorspielen. Er konnte Remus in Unglauben neben sich schniefen hören und eine weitere Fragen aussprechen hören, dessen Antwort er ebenfalls brannte zu hören.

»Aber was ist mir Harry?«

McGonagall began noch mehr zu weinen, dass war genug als Antwort.

»Nicht ihn auch noch«, sagte Remus erstickt und stützte sich an Sirius Arm ab.

Dumbledore nickte langsam. »Es tut mir leid.«

Nach einem langen, benommenen Moment kam Moody zu ihnen herüber, der so grimmig wie je aussah.

»Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer«, sagte er, während er seinen Kopf schüttelte. »Er war persönlich hier – wir haben seine magische Signatur hier gefunden. Scheint als wär er aus dem Loch, in dem er lebt, gekrochen. Benutzte den Tötungs-Fluch an den beiden Erwachsenen – konnte den Körper des Babys nicht winden, wahrscheinlich verbrannt-«

Remus und McGonagall nahmen das Letzte nicht sonderlich gut auf und Dumbledore schickte Moody schnell zu Saint Mungo´s mit Anweisungen für den Untersuchungsrichter.

Sirius stand dort, Remus haltend, den Geruch von Asche und Tod an seinen Kleidern und seinem Haar, mit einem schluchzenden Geräusch im Hintergrund und wunderte – was sollte er jetzt tun?


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel

1. August 1980

Lily Potter fühlte sich wie eine Hure, lächelte aber und fragte ihren Ehemann, ob er ihr etwas zu trinken holen könnte. Er sprang auf, um eben das zu tun, gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und verließ den Raum, so wie sie es geplant hatte.

Für einen Moment, nachdem die Tür zugefallen war, versuchte sie, zu rechtfertigen, was sie getan hatte. Sie und James hatten gleich nach der Schule geheiratet als sie gerade Mal knappe achtzehn Jahre alt waren. Es war u früh, wirklich, sie hatten sich beide nicht gut genug gekannt, aber sie waren nun eben verliebt ineinander und hatten sich so wenig geschert. Diese ersten beiden Jahre hatte sie versucht, eine gute Hausfrau zu sein und sich um das Haus gekümmert und das Kochen und all die anderen Dinge, die Hausfrauen nun ebenso taten. Aber James konnte das häusliche, neue Leben nicht wirklich leiden; er wollte rausgehen und mit Sirius auf wilde Parties gehen, was er dann auch recht häufig tat. Und eine Ehefrau zu haben hielt ihn nicht davon ab, One Night Stands mit anderen namenslosen Frauen zu haben.

Das hatte sie das erste Mal verletzt, als Remus es ihr zögerlich erzählt hatte, aber James versprach es niemals wieder zu tun. Er lügte.

Also passte sie sich an. Gewöhnte sich daran. Lernte, es zu ignorieren.

Aber innerlich war sie am Schreien.

Anderthalb Jahre später, als er spät wie immer nach Hause kam, nach Parfüm und Feuerwhisky riechend, hatte sie letztlich genug gehabt – schreiend und brüllend und Dinge um sich werfend rannte sie zum Schluss erbärmlich weinend hinaus. Sie wanderte für gefühlte Stunden in der Diagon Alley umher und noch immer liefen ihr die Tränen über das Gesicht –

Und das war, als Mister Tom Riddle sie fand.

Er war älter als sie, wahrscheinlich sogar um ein paar Jahre, aber war dabei umwerfend gutaussehend und charmant und ließ sie alles, was sie wollte – brauchte -,hören und bekam so ihr Vertrauen innerhalb einer Stunde.

Aber Psychopathen waren immer charmant.

Sie wusste, dass es falsch war. Sie war verheiratet, sie hatte Schwüre abgelegt … aber hatte das jemals James aufgehalten? Hatte er nur einmal an sie gedacht, als er in den Armen einer anderen Frau lag, hatte er sich nur einmal gefragt, wie sie sich fühlte?

Also verbrannte sie ihn aus ihrem Kopf und machte einen Seitensprung. Und sie liebte Tom in diesen Monaten. Das tat sie wirklich. Sie dachte, dass Tom sie auch liebte, aber dann erfuhr sie, dass das alles nur eine Fassade gewesen war.

Schließlich war sie ein Mitglied des Ordens. Konstante Wachsamkeit wie Moody sagte. Du weißt nie, wann eine Schlange im Löwenverkleidung zu dir kommt um dich unauffällig auszuhören.

Dumbledore war geschockt, als Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer irgendwie über den »Überraschung«-Angriff auf seine Kräfte gewusst hatte und der massive Verlust von der gekaperten Operation schwächte die Kräfte des Lichts dramatisch.

Lily war genauso geschockt bis sie das Foto sah. Sie war in Dumbledores Büro, als sie, Überraschung, Überraschung, zur Seite sah und sich selbst in das grinsende Gesicht Tom Riddles blickend fand. Er war jünger als sie ihn kannte und trug eine Hogwarts-Schul-Robbe, aber ohne Zweifel war er es. Das Bild war nicht eingerahmt und lag nur auf einem Tisch mit einer abgetragenen Akte mit dem Datum 1943.

»Wer ist das?«, fragte sie, als ihr Mund getrennt von ihrem Gehirn handelte.

Dumbledore blickte hinüber und runzelte tief seine Stirn. »Ein alter Student von mir, Tom Marvolo Riddle. Genialer Kopf.«

»Wirklich«, sagte sie, leckte sich über ihre Lippen und fühlte sich plötzlich sehr nervös. »… Er… sieht vertraut aus irgendwie.«

Dumbledore nickte. »Nun, wenn du das Pech hattest, einen Blick auf Lord Voldemort zu erhaschen, dann würde er das wohl tun, glaube ich.«

Ihr Mund wurde trocken und das Blut erfror in ihren Venen. »Du-….-Weißt-…-Schon-…-Wer?«

»Hmm.« Dumbledore zauberte ein Paar Buchstaben in die Luft über seinem Schreibtisch, die den Namen Tom Marvolo Riddle formten. Mit einer lang geübten Hand ließ er sie sich neu anordnen, so dass sie einen Satz bildeten: Ich bin Lord Voldemort. (*Anmerkung des Übersetzers: So geht´s auf, I am Lord Voldemort)

Danach sah sie Tom Riddle nie wieder, bekam niemals die Chance, ihn damit zu konfrontieren (nicht dass sie das im Ernstfall getan hätte). Sie ging nach Hause zu James, sagte ihm, dass sie die letzten Monate bei ihren Eltern geblieben war; er entschuldigte sich und sagte, dass er es nie wieder tun würde und hielt es diesmal.

Wahrscheinlich, weil sie ihm erzählte, dass sie schwanger war.

Die nächsten Monate waren pure Qual. James hatte es nie in Frage gestellt, dass das Kind von ihm war (warum sollte er auch?), aber sie selbst war sich nicht sicher. Nein, tatsächlich war sie sich sicher, dass sie das Kind von Tom Riddle in sich trug. Als Ergebnis lebte sie auf hundertachtzig, immer über ihre Schulter sehend und die ganze Nacht aufbleibend, während sie nur Schlaf während der hellen Stunden des Tages bekam. James gab sie ein paar schwache Entschuldigungen ( war Schlaflosigkeit überhaupt ein Symptom während der Schwangerschaft?) , trotzdem war sie sich recht sicher, dass er ihr glaubte. Schließlich war sie die perfekte Ehefrau, warum sollte er Zweifel in sie haben?

Beinahe wünschte sie sich jedoch, dass er genau das hätte. Sie würde ihm die Wahrheit sagen, wenn er sie fragte, sie war all die Lügen so müde geworden. Aber das Thema konnte sie nie ansprechen.

Trotzdem war sie sich immer noch nicht sicher. Sie wollte es nicht bestätigt haben, nicht vor sich gezaubert sehen, aber sie hatte keine Wahl.

Sie verschloss die Tür, drehte sich um und zielte mit ihrem Zauberstab auf ihren schlafenden Sohn, während sie leise »Parentis« sagte.

Ein goldenes Licht schoss aus ihrem Zauberstab, umhüllte den Säugling für einen kurzen Moment, dann flog es hinauf und formte Buchstaben, die denen von Dumbledore von so vielen Monaten ähnelten.

Das Wort »Mutter« formte sich, darunter ihr eigener Name, wie sie es natürlich erwartet hatte. Dann, furchtbar langsam, wurde das Wort »Vater« geschrieben und darunter der erste Buchstabe »T«. Das war alles, was sie brauchte, trotzdem sah sie weiter zu, bis der ganze Name voll ausgeschrieben war. Sie fühlte sich krank.

Es gab eine schreckliche, ausgedehnte Pause, als sie versuchte, die Information zu verdauen (sie hatte gerade Voldemorts Abkömmling geboren, großer Gott, was sollte sie nur tun?!), aber dann hörte sie näherkommende Schritte in der Halle und brachte sich dazu, die Namen verschwinden zu lassen und die Tür zu öffnen.

Sie schaffte es zurück ins Bett, bevor James hineinplatzte, gefolgt von Sirius und Remus, welche beide sofort zum Baby liefen und begannen, kindisch mit dem Baby zu spielen.

Peter Pettigrew kam als letzter hinein und hielt auf der Schwelle inne, aber sie bemerkte ihn nie.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel

31. Juli 1991

Die Schreie des maskierten Manns hallten von den Wänden des düsteren Raums nieder.

»Crucio«, zischte eine weiche, kalte Stimme. Der Mann auf dem Boden begann lauter zu schreien, während die anderen Personen im Raum, von denen jeder beinahe gleich angezogen war, unwohl ihr Gewicht verlagerten, hoffend, dass sie nicht das nächste unglückliche Opfer der Wut ihres Lords sein würden.

Die Blut erstarrenden Schreie nahmen zu und der Ton wurde schrill mit dem zunehmenden Druck, der auf die Stimmbänder des Manns einwirkte. Er würde nicht viel länger durchhalten, aber der Dunkle Lord war in Rage und bekannt dafür, manchmal seine Kontrolle zu verlieren.

Der Dunkle Lord trug eine unnötig schwere Robbe und saß auf einem großen, verzierten Stuhl, der die ganze Halle dominierte. Seine aufgesetzte Kapuze erzeugte dort, wo sein Gesicht sein sollte, einen Schatten, der nur zwei rote Augen sichtbar ließ.

Wieder öffnete er seinen Mund zischend, »Cruc-«

Und wurde unterbrochen, als die schwere hölzerne Tür der Halle aufgestoßen wurde und ein schwarzhaariger Junge eintrat und aufgeregt mit ein paar Pergamenten in seiner Hand in der Luft wedelte.

Die zusammengekommenden Todesser stoßen auseinander und beugten ihren Kopf, als das Kind vorbeiging. Schließlich war dies der Sohn ihres Lords und es würde gewiss nichts bringen, unrespektvoll zu sein. Eines Tages könnte er ihr Anführer sein so weit sie es wussten.

Der Junge lief den freigewordenen Weg entlang und hielt nur kurz an, um auf den unglücklichen Todesser hinunterzuschauen, der auf dem Boden vor ihm lag. Nach einer Sekunde stieg er gleichgültig über ihn hinweg und stoppte vor dem Thron.

»Dad«, sagte der Junge atemlos mit einem leichten Lächeln. »Ich habe gerade meinen Hogwarts-Brief bekommen.«

»Wirklich?«, fragte der Dunkle Lord uninteressiert. Er drehte seinen Zauberstab in den Händen und schien es kaum mehr erwarten zu können, den nächsten Cruciatus auszuüben.

»Ja. Und Draco hat eine Eule geschickt. Er sagt, dass er seinen auch bekommen hat.«

Obwohl Voldemort selbst einmal Schüler an Hogwarts gewesen war, die Schule der Zauberei, die selbst in den höchsten Kreisen britischer Familien hoch angesehen war, schien ihn das überhaupt nicht zu scheren. »Ich bin hier ziemlich beschäftigt, Junge, falls du es nicht bemerkt hast«, sagte er und deutete zu seinem am Boden liegenden Anhänger. Harry drehte sich um und sah wieder auf den Mann hinunter.

»Du quälst den armen Barty wieder? Was hat er dieses Mal getan? Oder machst du es nur wegen dem Spaß? Du weißt doch, dass er nichts für seine eigene Inkompetenz kann, es ist einfach-«

Voldemort funkelte ihn an, seine roten Augen schienen Funken zu sprühen vor zurück gehaltener Wut. Obwohl Harry es nie zugeben würde, fand er die schlangenhaften Pupillen einschüchternd und entschied sich so, das Thema lieber fallen zu lassen.

»Egal«, machte er schnell weiter. »Ich möchte es wirklich nicht wissen.«

Voldemorts Kiefer spannte sich und er befahl seiner Gefolgschaft, sie zu verlassen. Sie gehorchten rasch und strömten in den angrenzenden Flur. Bartemius Crouch rappelte sich vom Boden auf und humpelte hinaus zur Tür den anderen hinterher, während hoch immer Schauder seinen Körper schüttelten.

»Also Dad«, begann Harry wieder, nachdem Crouch die Tür geschlossen hatte. »Ich hab meinen Hogwarts-Brief bekommen.« Eine unnötige Wiederholung, aber er war aufgeregt. Sein Vater hatte ihm von Hogwarts erzählt und das mit einer Zuneigung, die sehr ungewöhnlich für den Dunklen Lord war. Deswegen war er die ganze gestrige Nacht aufgeblieben, hatte seinem elften Geburtstag entgegengefiebert und die Schläge, bis die Uhr 12 schlug, gezählt. Er wurde nicht enttäuscht, eine Eule kam ein paar Sekunden nachdem die Uhr seines Großvaters im Foyer verstummte und brachte einen schweren Umschlag, der adressiert an Mr. Harry Riddle, der Bettraum gegenüberliegend des Hinterhofs, war.

Es war möglicherweise der stolzeste Moment seines Lebens.

»Das hast du mir bereits erzählt«, sagte Voldemort noch immer gelangweilt. Seine Kapuze war hinunter gefallen als Harry gerade Mal nicht geschaut hatte und gab den roten Augen nun ein umliegendes Gesicht. Sein Vater war ein sehr gutaussehender Mann (Harry glaubte sogar, dass sie sich ziemlich ähnlich sahen), aber da gab es eine seltsame Hagerkeit in seinen Gesichtszügen, als ob sein Vater immer erschöpft wär. Vielleicht war es das Resultat vom ganzen Ausübens Schwarzer Magie? All die Bücher, die er zu diesem Thema gelesen hatte, hatten dies als Nebeneffekt erwähnt, aber-

Seine rasenden Gedanken zum Schweigen bringend, fragte er: »Können wir bald zur Diagon Alley gehen? Der Brief braucht meine Antwort schon heute, weißt du, aber ich habe ihn bereits wieder auf den Weg geschickt also keine Sorge. Aber Draco hat schon seinen ganzen Kram. Kann ich eine Schlange bekommen? Ich will eine Schlange. Oder …« Harry grinste. »Kann ich Nagini nehmen?«

»Nein, du nimmst nicht meinen Vertrauten.«

»Aber das würde eine Aussage machen. Du weißt schon, dass ich Voldemorts Sohn bin.«

Voldemort seufzte und wunderte sich, ob das eine gute Aussage wäre. »Wir können morgen einkaufen gehen, okay? Gehst du jetzt weg?«

»Danke Dad. Natürlich, ich gehe.«

Harry drehte sich aufgeregt um und ging und Voldemort lehnte sich zurück gegen die Lehne seines Throns. Harry war alles, was er sich in seinem Erben erhofft hatte, auch wenn er dazu neigte, etwas zu sehr auf sich fokussiert und unreif zu sein. Er war mächtig, sogar immens mächtig und konnte die Kontrolle übernehmen, wenn er musste. Zudem konnte er schon einen Cruciatus zaubern, der mit dem von Bellatrix Lestranges mithalten konnte, obwohl das wahrscheinlich war, weil sie diejenige gewesen war, die ihn darin unterrichtet hatte und sich nicht im Mindesten zurückgehalten hatte.

Im Großen und Ganzen war Harry ein Slytherin bis zum Kern – er war gerissen, manipulativ und konnte recht soziopathisch sein.

Aber andererseits konnte er manchmal idiotisch mutig sein, besonders wenn Draco Malfoy es schaffte, ihn zu etwas Waghalsigem zu überreden. Voldemort hoffte inbrünstig, dass das alles war, was er von seiner dreckigen Schlammblut-Mutter bekommen hatte. Es war einfach sein Glück gewesen, dass er das einzige Mal, als er es geschafft hatte sich zu reproduzieren, es mit jemandem wie ihr gewesen war. Die Gene waren einfach nicht gut.

Voldemort schnalzte mit seiner Zunge. Nur Zeit würde Aufschluss geben.


End file.
